A method and a device for arranging the parking positions of at least two motor vehicles are known from DE 10 2009 057 647 A1, wherein one of the motor vehicles comprises an interface for communications with another motor vehicle, which has another corresponding interface. Furthermore, a unit is provided in the respective motor vehicle for autonomous maneuvering of the motor vehicle. In response to the reception e.g. of a parking or unparking request of the other motor vehicle via the interface, a maneuver is carried out depending on the maneuver request and thus a contribution is made to the cooperative optimization of parking space.
A method and a device for the dynamic allocation of parking spaces in inner cities are known from WO 2013/006549 A2, wherein the efficient and intelligent utilization of the total existing parking capacity should be ensured.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for parking assistance for a vehicle that prevent or at least reduce the stress resulting from searching for parking spaces for drivers particularly affected by this.